


The Big Brick Wall

by MorganCapri



Category: There is no fucking fandom.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganCapri/pseuds/MorganCapri
Summary: Have you ever been under so much pressure, that you just feel like cracking? Like staying up all night, listening to sad songs and crying, hiding away in your room and never coming back out for anything? Just laying in your bed, feeling empty, alone, sad and pathetic, alone with your thoughts as they darken each day, that thing that you wanted to do, you put aside and replace it with sleeping the day away, feeling small and not trusting anyone for anything, you can't even talk to your friends, they'll judge you for sure, they'll leave you.
Kudos: 1





	The Big Brick Wall

Have you ever been under so much pressure, that you just feel like cracking? Like staying up all night, listening to sad songs and crying, hiding away in your room and never coming back out for anything? Just laying in your bed, feeling empty, alone, sad and pathetic, alone with your thoughts as they darken each day, that thing that you wanted to do, you put aside and replace it with sleeping the day away, feeling small and not trusting anyone for anything, you can't even talk to your friends, they'll judge you for sure, they'll leave you.

But you don't do any of that and instead, plaster a fake smile onto yourself and laugh. but a smile won't be the only plastered thing.

A wall, a big brick wall, it hold water on the other side, the bricks stuck together with cement, the outside covered in plaster and paint, colourful drawings, so if anyone were to see it, they wouldn't think anything was wrong, that there could possibly only be good and happy things on the other side.

But they're wrong, on the other side, is your sadness, your numbness and everything negative. It's not happy there. And yet you don't want anyone to know or to see the other side, You just suffer in silence as you maintain the wall, keeping it together.

You sit on top of the wall, "smiling" As your paint, plaster and cement sit at your sides. Your brushes and tools with them, they're there to help you fix a crack and paint over it, so the wall don't fall down and crumble.

The wall is like you, it's full of tears and if it breaks, then they will spill out and it won't stop until it's empty.


End file.
